The present invention is directed to an expandable large package receiver that is placed on a vertical support that is outside a business or residence.
With the explosion of virtual product outlets rather than brick and mortar outlets, a need has been created for having a secure residence or business drop point wherein goods purchased at a virtual product outlet can be left by the shippers of the goods.
The explosion has also created a new breed of criminal that prays on goods delivered in front of residences or businesses while the residents of the residences or the businesses are not present.
Presently, most home mailboxes are not designed to receive large packages. A reason for not designing large package receivers may be that they may be deemed unsightly by some cities or home owner associations.
The inventor of the present invention conceived the invention due to personal experiences that he had when he had products delivered to his home.
The first experience he had was due to a part he had ordered delivered to his home. The part was not delivered because he was not home when the delivery was made and there was no secure place to place the part. The courier delivering the part returned the part to his or her local USPS office and the then the part was misplaced for two months.
The inventor also suffered when deliveries of large packages were made when he was not home. For example, sometimes the courier delivering the packages would simply leave them on the inventor's property with no concern for the items delivered. On the other hand, the inventor's dogs welcomed the packages and either made them chew toys or they would simply mark them with their scents.
The above experiences led the inventor to conceive that there was a need to place a large item delivery container outside of his residence wherein packages could be delivered when he was not home. Yet, his significant other was not thrilled with his first solution, a bulky large package box container. The bulky large package box container was unsightly and was not welcomed in front of his home. So, he was forced to design a slick package container/receiver that could be expanded to accommodate large packages when used.
The inventor realized that his invention, to be marketable, had to be useful to not only the home owners, but also to the shippers of the goods. He realized that his invention would allow online retailers, such as AMAZON, to deliver goods after hours in a secured manner. The benefit of delivering goods after hours would allow couriers to be more efficient in delivering goods and fuel consumption would be reduced because of the efficiency.
During the conception stage of the present invention, the inventor also realized that the package receiver had to be designed to foresee dangers that could be associated with the package receiver, for example, a child entering the package receiver and locking him or herself inside during a hot summer day. He realized that the receiver had to be designed to allow air to enter the receiver and that the temperature within the receiver had to be naturally controlled. He also realized that he had to allow hot air to escape from within the receiver, yet rain could not go within the receiver when in use. The present invention is designed to allow the stack effect to expel hot air from within the receiver.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an expandable large package receiver that is placed alongside a vertical support that is outside a business or residence, that will be slightly, that will prevent theft, that will prevent animals from destroying or marking packages left outside of homes, and that will be safe for living beings accidentally locked within the receiver.